


Good life

by klance1738



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Fingering, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting rich, Hand Job, Jealousy, Keith and Lance being parents, Klance smut, Las Vegas, Marriage, Sex, Winning the lottory, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance1738/pseuds/klance1738
Summary: Keith and Lance become friends, stay friends for a while, then become more than friends, then.... greatness happens





	1. Accidental Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are in love with eachother....what will it lead to?

Keith and Lance were just friends at the Garrison. Lance knew that Keith knew Lance knew Keith was gay. Keith knew that Lance knew Keith knew Lance was bi. They've been friends for about a month now. Lance had a big gay ass crush on Keith ever since he saw him. Keith had a bigger gay ass crush on Lance. Neither of them knew that the other liked them. Lance had told Keith that he loved the stars and always wanted to see a meteor shower. There was going to be a meteor shower tonight. Lance didn't know, but Keith did. "Hey Lance?" Keith's stomach was getting butterflies. Lance was so beautiful. "Yea?" Keith's face turned red, Lance noticed. "D-Do you want to sneak out tonight to watch the meteor s-shower?" Keith met Lance's ocean blue eyes. Lance blushed "S-Sure, what time?" "umm...7" Keith kept looking into Lance's eyes. Lance couldn't look away from those dark purple eyes. "Lance? Is that ok?" Keith's face was as red as his jacket. "U-Uh yea yea that's fine" "Ok um I'll come by your room" "Ok ok umm we better get to class" Keith looked away. "Yea, um see you tonight" "Yea, later" Keith left to class. Keith's heart was pounding in his chest and so was Lance's. But neither of them knew that from this night and on they would never be friends but more than friends.

******

(6:50pm) "Hey pidge, hey hunk?" Hunk looks up from his book and Pidge looks up from her computer. "Yea?" they both say at the same time. "So, you guys know how I told you that I'm going to sneak out with Keith?" "Yeah" Hunk says. "What about it?" Pidge asks. "D-Do you guys think that he likes me? Cus when he asked me he was really red." Lance blushed. Pidge and Hunk look at eachother and whisper. "Are you think what I'm thinking Hunk?" "Yup, Klance is finally going to happen." Lance starts to look worried. They stop whispering. "Yup" "Totally" Lance blushed more. "And this is totlally a date" Pidge reasures. "...ok" Lance smiles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lance rushes to the door. Pidge and Hunk laugh. "whatever" Lance says as he opens the door. He sees Keith standing there, all fucking adorable in his black shirt and tight black jeans. "C'mon Lance let's go". Keith and Lance make their way to the roof. They sit down with their hands behind them. Lance's and Keith's hearts are pounding in thier chests. Their hands are really close to eachother. Lance could move his hand to the right like 1in and he would touch Keith's hand. "You know what the night sky reminds me of?' Lance asks. Keith looks over at Lance. "What?" Lance looks over at Keith. "Your eyes" Keith starts blushing. Lance starts blushing as well. Lance then takes Keith's hand. "Lance..." Keith looks into those those breathtaking eyes. "Keith, I've liked you ever since I met you. I've always wanted to play with your hair." Lance runs his fingers through Keith's hair. "And interwine it in my fingers" Lance interwines Keith's hair in his fingers. "Lance....I feel the same way about you" Keith cups Lance's face. Keith leans forward and kisses Lance. Keith's lips are really soft just like Lance expected them to be. Lance kisses really great just like Keith expected. Lance pulls away. "I love you Keith." "I love you too" Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith again. Keith pulled away. "Lance?" Keith was really red. "Yea?" "Are we a thing now?" Keith asks. Lance smiles. "Do you want to be a thing?" Keith smiles. "Hell yeah" They continue to make out for a while. Then they cuddle as they watched the meteor shower. Then Keith walked Lance to his room and kissed goodbye. Lance sighed as he closed the door. "Soooooo? What happened?" Hunk asks excitedly. "Yeah, tell us eeeeverything?" Pidge says happily. "Ok, first of all I can't tell you eeeeverything, second of all it was great. So long story short, me and Keith are now dating." Lance smiles proudly. Hunk and Pidge both gasp. "Awwwweeee. You guys are so cute together." Hunk fangirls. "I knew it was going to happen one way or another." Pidge says. "Aaaaand.......we kissed." Lance blushes. Hunk and Pidge squeal. "No.Way. Really?" Hunk asks excitedly. "Yep." Lance says happily. "Wow. I didn't expect that to be honest" Pidge says surprised. "Anyway, I need to get my beauty sleep, goodnight guys." "Goodnight" "Goodnight" Lance went to sleep thinking about Keith and Keith went to sleep thinking about Lance.


	2. Change of plans

Keith and Lance have been dating for 3 months now, and they graduated from the Garrison. they are living in a small apartment with thick walls. Keith works at a Café called "Monte's" Lance is a cook at a Mexican restaurant called "Casa Vieja" They both get home at 7:00PM and cuddle while watching a movie , most nights. Sometimes they both get late nights and get home at 11:00PM and are too tired to watch anything, so they cuddle while going to sleep. Today they both got off early so they were home by 6:00PM. They both get in their shorts and T-shirts. "So, what movie do you wanna watch today or do you wanna watch 'The Walking Dead'?" "Umm Keith?" Lance started blushing. "Yea?" Keith looks at Lance. Lance started walking towards Keith, who's sitting on the couch. "Keith, I wanna try something......different~" Lance sits on Keith's lap and starts smiling. Keith starts blushing. "L-Like what?" Lance whispers in Keith's ear. "Like I want you to fuck me" Lance then looks into Keith's eyes and smiles. Keith's face gets as red as his shirt. Lance pulls Keith into a slow and passionate kiss. Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist and pulls him closer. Keith rests his hands on Lance's waist. Lance starts to kiss Keith's neck , sucking at one spot then moving to another , leaving marks. Keith's breaths get slower and longer. Lance pulls off Keith's shirt, and slowly starts kissing his way down to Keith's waistline. Lance can see the bulge in Keith's shorts. Lance pulls both Keith's boxers and shorts in one pull. Keith, embarrassed looks away as his dick sprung up. Lance looked at it then he put his hand around the base. Keith groaned. Lance took all of Keith in. "Oh Lance~" Keith moaned loudly. Keith's dick is really warm inside of Lance's mouth. Lance thrust his head up and down at steady pace, then he gave a hard suck. "Ahh Lance" Lance loved the fact that Keith was giving him all these beautiful sounds, Keith's moans are the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. "Ohh Lance mmmh~" Lance kept thrusting his head steady pace. "Ahh Lance, I-I'm close". Lance ignored him and went faster and faster. Keith arched his back and moaned loudly as he came inside Lance's mouth. Lance swallowed the cum. Then he pulled away, thinking Keith was done, Keith's dick squirted one last time. It hit Lance on his right cheek. Lance got it on his finger and out his finger in his mouth. "Mmmh tasty" Lance smiles at Keith. Keith giggles. "Whatever" He picks up Lance then he drops on their bed. "So, you wanted me to fuck you?~" Keith's on top of Lance , one hand on the outline of Lance's shorts and boxers and the other hand next to Lance, putting his weight on his arm. "That's right~" Lance looked at Keith and smiled. "Well, you got your wish~" Keith smiled then he pulled down both Lance's boxers and shorts in one pull. "Hold on a sec" Keith said. Keith got up and opened a drawer and got some lube. Keith put some lube on his fingers and slipped his finger inside Lance's hole. "Ohh Keith~" Keith thrusted his finger in and out in a steady pace. Keith slipped another finger in Lance opening him up more. Keith curled his fingers inside Lance, touching his walls. "Ahhh Keeeith~" Keith slipped another finger in Lance. He kept thrusting his fingers in a steady pace. "Ahh Keith mhhh~". Keith than took out all his fingers. Keith put some lube on his dick and aligned himself with Lance's hole. Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist. Keith pushed himself inside Lance. "Ahhh Keith~~" "Ohhh Lance...god~~" Keith's dick is really warm inside Lance. Keith started looking for Lance's sweet spot, thrusting his hips in different directions. Then he felt a bump on the tip of his dick. Lance arched his back a little. "Ohhh Keeeith mmmhh~". 'Bingo' Keith thought to himself. He kept thrusting his hips in that direaction. "Ahh Lance~" He looked down at Lance below him. Lance's face was really red. His mouth was shaped in a "O" shape. Lance was grabbing at the sheets. "Mmmmh Keeith harder~~" Keith went harder and faster. "Ohh Laance~" "Ohhh Keeith~" Keith clenched his stomach. 'shit' he thought, he's close. "Ooh L-Lance I'm close" Keith groaned "Me too" Lance groaned. Keith started to give Lance a handjob while pounding into him. Lance kept moaning in Spanish and English. "No te detengas" "Ai dios". Keith came inside Lance , right after him Lance came between them. "Ahhhh Keith" "Ohhhh Lance" Keith dropped next to Lance. "*sigh* You think the neighbors heard?" Keith looks over at Lance. Lance starts laughing. "What?" Keith asks. Lance laughs for a little bit more. "I-It's just that....when*snicker* we were doing it you...*snicker* you didn't seem like you cared" Lance starts laughing again. "What? Are you saying they heard everything?! or what?" "I'm saying I don't know and that you are loud in bed." "Wow". Lance gets up. "Where are you going?" Keith asks. "I'm going to go take a shower , wanna join?" Keith gets up. "Sure" They take a shower together and put some clothes on. Then they pass out cuddling.


	3. Getaway

Keith and Lance had been dating for 2 years now. They've always thought they could win the lottery with those lottery scratch-off things , so today they were getting their scratch-offs like every other day. "I wanna to Vegas if we win the lottery" Lance says while scratching his scratch-off. Keith looks over at Lance. "Oh my gosh! Right!" Keith says happily. "And like move in a huge house on a hill and get that awesome view" Keith says. "Right." Lance goes back to scratching the scratch-off. "OH MY GOD! KEITH! KEITH!*squeals*" Lance shows him his scratch-off. "YOU WON*squeals*" They both start squealing and giggling and start hugging and kiss. "Were going to Vegas! Wooohooo!" Lance shouts. They get their $900,000,000, go home, pack up their, buy a plane ticket to Vegas. Keith and Lance are sitting next to each other, in first class, holding hands. The lady that gives out food and drinks already came by so now they're tired. Lance is on the aisle and Keith is by the window. The time right now is 8:00PM and its dark outside. Keith leans on Lance to sleep. Lance leans his head on Keith and wraps his arm around him. "I love you" Lance says "I love you too" Keith yawns then falls asleep and so does Lance. Lance wakes up when the pilot tells the passengers that they're about to land in Las Vegas. The time now is 9:50PM. Lance gets excited and wakes up Keith "Keith...Keith wake up" Lance whispers. Lance lightly shakes Keith. "Keith" Keith suddenly wakes up and rubs his eyes "Wha...are we almost there?" Keith says sleeply.'God' Lance thinks 'He's so cute when he's tired' Lance smiles "Yea" "R-Really?" Keith smiles. Keith looks out the window and gasps. "*gasps* Wow. Babe come here and look at this." He waves for Lance to come. Lance looks out the window and gasps in amazement. "Woow. It's beautiful." Lance says. Lance takes a picture. Keith starts acting like a little kid. "Oh my god. *squeals* I cant believe we're really here....wow" Lance pulls Keith into a kiss. "You're so cute when you're excited" Lance smiles. Keith laughs. "We will be landing in 10 minutes, thank you for choosing our airline, have a nice night." Keith held Lance's hand tight. "We're gonna have to stay in a hotel until the moving vans get here." Keith informs. "That's fine by me" Lance smiles. "Remember the kind of house we wanted?" Keith looks Lance in the eyes, just like when they first kissed. "Y-Yea?" "Well I got one" Keith smiles. "*gasps* Awwee Keith! Thank you so much" Lance hugs Keith tight. "Hey, I wanted it to ya know" Keith says. "I know, I know. god Keith , I love you so much." "I love you to Lance" The plane lands, they go to the hotel they picked out and they go to a fancy restaurant. " What can I get to drink for you two?" The waiter asks. "Um we'll take two red wines please? Thank you" Keith say. The waiter leaves. Keith was getting nervous. He was going to ask Lance to marry him. Back at the hotel room he had someone put rose petals on the bed forming a heart. He had someone light blue candles around the room ,because blue was Lance's favorite color. He also had someone put petals around the bed. He had Lance's ring in his pocket. Keith grabbed Lance's hand. "I love you so much Lance." Keith smiles. "I love you too Keith" Lance softly kisses Keith. The waiter comes back with their drinks. "Thank you" Lance says taking the wine. "Are you guys ready to order?" "Um yes" Keith looks at Lance. "What do you want babe?" Keith asks Lance. "Uh..I'll have a raspberry cheesecake." "And what for you sir?" The waiter looks at Keith. "Um I'll take the um chocolate cheesecake." The waiter writes it down , takes the menus, and leaves. They talk , make jokes, laugh, and a great time. Then they're on their way to the room. Keith's heart starts pounding in his chests. Keith grabs Lance's hand. Keith opens the door. "*gasps* Keeith." "Lance um..." Keith gets on his knees. "Will you marry me?" Lance puts his hand over his mouth. "Yes Keith Yes" Lance hugs Keith and starts crying of happiness. Lance pulls away from the hug and kisses Keith. "I love you Keith, I'll always love ,forever" "I love you Lance with all my heart, I'll never stopping loving you" They make out a bit then go to bed after the tiring day they had and talk for a while then cuddle and fall asleep.


	4. Ups and Downs

When Lance wakes up Keith's already up and taking a shower. Lance gets undressed and gets a towel. He wraps the towel around his waist and enters the bathroom. "Hey, can I join you~" Lance smiles. "Yes~" Keith smiles. Lance drops the towel and walks behind Keith. Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist. Lance kisses Keith's neck and slowly moves his hands to Keith's dick. Keith moans. Lance moves his hand up and down, giving Keith a handjob. After that, Keith and Lance get dressed. Keith in his low V cut red shirt and Lance is his low V cut blue shirt and some jeans. "Today is going to a fun day" Keith announces. "Yep, gotta plan that wedding" Lance smiles. " Which is tomorrow " Keith smiles and walks over to Lance and kisses him. "I love you" Keith says. "I love you too" Lance smiles. Keith takes a deep breath. "Let's plan this wedding" Keith smiles. They meet up with their wedding decorator or whatever its called and talk about where to put the gazebo (btw that's what they want, so don't be confused) , what kind of flowers to use, where to put flowers, and kind of cake to have. They only need two chairs for Hunk and Pidge. Keith had no family and Lance's family was too far away. Hunk and Pidge were on their way right now, they'll be here in a few hours. When Keith and Lance met the wedding person , the guy didn't know it was them getting married. "So, where's the bride?" Keith looked at Lance in pain. He grabbed Lance's hand then laughed, he looked at the guy and said "We're the ones getting married" "Oh! I'm soo so sorry, I didn't mean t-" "It's ok" Lance interrupts. The guy looks uneasy but smiles and introduces himself. "Well....I'm Shiro and guys are?" "I'm Keith" Keith shakes Shiro's mechanical arm. "I'm Lance" Lance also shakes Shiro's mechanical arm. "Great to know you guys and well, lets plan this wedding" "So, where would you like to have this wedding?" Shiro asks. "We would like to have it on a beach "Lance says. "Ok we can do that. What kind of flowers would you like?" "We would like Red Roses and Morning Glory's on top of the gazebo. " Keith says. "Ok ok, great combination of flowers. How many and what kind of chairs would you like?" "White chairs with cushions and only 2" Lance answers. "Ok ok, one more thing, the cake," "Oh, we would like a cake that has uh 3 parts and 3 layers of red and blue" "Yea, I like that" Lance smiles. "So, you guys really like the red colors red and blue huh?" "Yea, red is Keith's favorite color and blue is mine" "Oh, that makes sense" After that they go to their room and get ready to go to the pool. Keith in a red bathing suit and Lance in a blue bathing suit. Lance puts sunscreen on himself and then walks over to Keith. He puts sunscreen on Keith's face then he moves to his shoulders, he starts massaging them. Keith groans at the sudden good feeling. Lance moves to his arms. He looks at Keith hands and smiles. He smiles because he knows very soon that one of those hands is going to have a ring. Lance looks at Keith then leans in and kisses him. "Love you" Lance says smiling "Love you too" Keith smiles. They go to the pool and go into a corner and make out. Lance pulled away and smiled "I bet I could beat you to the other side" Keith smiles "Challenge accepted" They began to race, unfortunately for Keith, Lance was a part of a swim team when he was younger and he was the best on the team. Lance just zoomed off and looked like a mermaid. Keith made it shortly after Lance did. "How are you soo fast?" "Oh, I was on a swim team when I was younger, I was the best on the team, I got a lot of medals cuz of it." "....wow......just.....wow" "What about you Keith, you do anything?" "Well, I was on the track team and I was the fastest on the team, I worked hard everyday, I ran and ran miles each day to be the best. I have medals to" ".....woah...my boyfriend/soon to be husband...did that?" "Yeeeah" They kept talking and talking about themselves, they learned things about each other they never knew. "I'm hungry" Lance says "Me to" Keith and Lance get out of the pool, go to their room, get dried, get dressed, and get in a elevator. They see a little paper that says all the restaurant names. "My pick?" Lance asks with a pouty face "Anything for you" Keith says then kisses Lance. Lance picks a Mexican restaurant and so they start making their way to it. They get there and its a buffet. Lance gets his food first then makes his way to a table that Keith and him picked. He sits down but waits for Keith, so he gets on his phone and looks at pictures of him and Keith. Then this guy comes and sits at the table and says "Hey, you here by yourself?" Lance looks at him without emotion in his face and says "No, I'm here with my fiancé" Lance looks for Keith and finds him halfway through the line. "Well, do you wanna...leave him or her and come with me instead?" "Why th-" Keith clears his throat and looks at him with that fucking scary look he does sometimes. "Who the fuck are you?" The guy looks at Lance with a weird look "T-This is your fiancé?" "Yep" Lance gets up and kisses Keith "Ok bye" The guy says before leaving. Keith sits down where the guy was just sitting. "Well, that was awkward" Lance says "Yeah, very" Keith says pissed. Lance knows that when Keith is mad, all hell will break loose. Lance looks at Keith then puts his hand on top of Keith's hand. "Hey hey, its ok" Lance says reassuring. "I know I know its just that- *sighs in frustration* let's just forget about it" Lance similes "Have you ever even eaten a taco before?" Keith laughs "Nope never" Keith tries to eat the taco with the curved side up. Lance laughs. "What?" Keith says with his mouth full. "This is how you eat a taco" Lance shows Keith how to eat a taco the proper way. Keith looks embarrassed but takes a bite of the taco the right way. When they finish their food then Lance asks "Do you even know how to wink?" "Um..*Keith blinks* like that?" "Awwe you're so cute but, no, you wink like this" Lance then seductively winks. Keith's face then turns really red and he freezes. Lance laughs. "So, when are Pidge and Hunk coming?" Lance smiles. Keith is still frozen. Lance laughs again. "Keith?" Keith unfreezes and clears his throat "Uh....what?" "I said when are Pidge and Hunk coming?" "Oh, um *Keith looks at his phone* actually Pidge texted me like 5 minutes ago and she said they'll probably be here in about 20 minutes, so in 15 they'll be here." "Great, lets go wait for them in the room" "Ok" Keith and Lance starts making their way to their room hand-in-hand and talk. "Hey Keith, can I ask you something?" "Sure" "Have you ever wanted to have a kid?" Keith stops what's he's doing and looks at Lance. "D-Do you want one?" "Yeah, I've always wanted one, I just haven't found the right person, till now. So, wanna adopt a kid?" "Of course" "Yay! Can we adopt a little boy that looks like you?" "Fine by me" Keith kisses Lance. They make it to the room and then open the mini fridge and drink some sodas while looking at the beautiful sunset outside on the balcony. They kiss a few times. Then there was a knock at the door. Lance opens it. Pidge and Hunk are standing there with big smiles on their faces. They all squeal while in a group hug. Keith walks up to them. "Hey guys" Pidge and Hunk go and give Keith a group hug. Keith hugs back. After that, Hunk says "Awe guys, I'm so happy for you two" "You guys are gonna be the best married couple ever." Pidge says. Keith goes to Lance and wraps his arms around him and whispers in his ear "Do you wanna tell them about the kid thing?" Lance smiles and says yeah. Keith gets behind him and still has his arms wrapped around Lance. "Guys, we have an announcement" Hunk and Pidge stop fangirling and look at Lance. "Keith and I are going to adopt a little boy that looks like him" Pidge and Hunk both gasp and group hug. "You guys are going to be such great parents" Hunk says "Thanks" Lance says "You *giggle* guys are gonna be *giggle* those gay dads that accidentally lock their child in the car *laughs*" Keith looks at Lance and starts laughing. Lance starts laughing to. They talk, make more jokes. have a few drinks, and talk some more. It gets late. Pidge and Hunk's room are right next door. They say goodnight and soon Lance and Keith go to bed.


	5. Commitment

The next morning Keith wakes up Lance, already in his suit. When Lance wakes up, he freezes when he sees Keith. "Oh.My.God.Keith you look. Beautiful." Keith blushes and laughs. "C'mon Lance, put your suit on. Pidge and Hunk are waiting for us in the lobby." "I love you Keith" Keith kisses Lance "I love you too" Keith leaves and goes to the lobby to wait for Lance. Lance gets ready and goes to the lobby. Keith turns around and freezes. "Oh god, Lance. You're so fucking beautiful" Lance smiles "Heh, I know babe" Lance kisses Keith. They walk to the limo hand-in-hand. They get to the beach. They stand under the gazebo, across from each other. They say their vows. "May we please have the rings" A woman gives the rings to Keith and Lance. "Lance McClain, do you accept Keith Kogane as your husband?" Lance smiles "I do" "Keith Kogane, do you accept Lance McClain as your husband?" Keith smiles "I do" Keith and Lance put the rings on each other. "You may kiss" Keith and Lance share a tender kiss. Pidge and hunk cheer. They pull away. "I love you so much Lance" "I love you too Keith, always" They cut the cake, have some wine, and take pictures. It was the afternoon, the sunset was beautiful, so they took some pictures there. Lance and Keith took pictures on their phone. After that, they went to a restaurant they all agreed on. "I wanna make a toast, to Lance and Keith" Hunk said, Pidge got up. "To Lance and Keith!" Lance and Keith blushed. "Guys, guys, there's no need to give us a toast." Lance said nervously. After that incident, Keith and Lance went back to their room. As soon as Keith closed the door, Lance pushed him against the wall and kissing him. Keith switched positions and took off Lance's shirt. (btw they changed out of their suits) Keith started kissing Lance's neck, leaving marks. Keith went lower and lower, until he reached the waist line. Keith stops and gets up. Lance is red. Keith grabs Lance and pushes him and the bed. Lance knows why he did this. Keith's blowjobs were just......too good to be true. Keith pulls off Lance's pants. Keith could see the bulge in Lance's blue boxers. Keith rubs near the bulge. Lance groans. Keith kisses near the bulge. Lance moans. "Ahh" Keith then pulls of Lance's boxers. Lance keeps looking at Keith with a red face. Keith takes all of Lance in, well, what he can. What Keith can't fit in his mouth, he wraps his hand around it. Lance moans. "Ahh Keith" Keith moved his head in a steady pace. Lance arched his back a little as Keith went faster. Lance lightly rested his hand on Keith's head. Keith gave a hard suck. "Ohh Keith God" Keith began moving his head in a steady pace again. He began to put more and more of Lance in his mouth. "Ahh Keith Dios Mio" Keith didn't know what that meant but he suspected it was something good. He gave another hard suck. Lance's head fell to his chest. "Ahh Keith I-I'm close" Keith gave another hard suck and went faster. "Ohh Keeith" Lance came inside Keith's mouth. Keith swallowed it as he came. Lance kissed Keith, they kept kissing. Lance then took of Keith's shirt. Keith takes of his pants. Keith is now only in his boxers. "God you're so fucking hot, I love you" Lance says as he crawls on top of Keith. Lance smiles and passionately kisses Keith. They depart from the kiss. Keith chuckles. "I love you too" Lance smiles. Lance continues to kiss Keith. Then he moves to Keith neck, leaving marks. "Hold on babe" Lance gets up and grabs some lube from his suitcase. Keith smiles. Lance goes back to where he was before. Then Lance pulls down Keith's boxers. Lance puts some lube on his fingers. Lance then slowly inserts one finger into Keith. Keith turns red and moans. "Ahh Lance" Wow Lance thought its really warm. Then he inserts another finger. Lance begins to look for Keith's sweet spot, his prostate. Lance thrusts his fingers in different directions to look for it. Lance keeps looking for it, keeps looking for it, and keeps looking for it. Goddamnit, where the fuck is it? Lance thinks to himself. Lance inserts another finger inside of Keith. He looks for it a little bit more then "Ohh L-Laance" Keith arching his back a little, he also feels a little bump on his finger tip. Lance smiles. He keeps thrusting his finger in that direction, because he does this he keeps getting beautiful sounds from Keith. "Ahh God Lance" Lance takes out all of his fingers. Lance then puts lube on his dick and aligns himself with Keith's opening. He grabs Keith's hand. Then Lance slowly pushes himself inside Keith. "Ohh Laance" "Ahh Keeith" Lance dick felt really warm inside Keith. "Ahh Lance move for gods sa-Ahh" Keith was cut off by his own moaning beacuse of Lance thrusting into him. Lance moved in a steady , good pace. Keith was red and he had his mouth in an "O" shape. Keith was also grabbing at the bed sheets with his other hand. Keith's moans where like music to Lance's ears. Lance's moans where like music to Keith's ears. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's waist. "Ahh Lance, harder" Lance turns red and thrusts harder and faster. Lance's and Keith's moans filled the room. Lance leaned down to kiss Keith. Keith moaned in Lance's mouth. Lance buried his face in Keith's neck. Lance kissed Keith's neck. Lance leaned back up. "A-Ah Lance I'm close" Keith announces. "Me to babe" Lance starts to give Keith a hand job and thrusts faster. "Ohh Keeiith" "Oh Laannce" Lance came inside Keith, filling him up. Keith came between them, hitting Lance in the chest. They take a pause, breathing hard. Keith then realizes what he did. "Oh I-I'm sorry" Keith reaches over at the nightstand to get some tissues. Lance grabs Keith's hand to stop him "Its fine babe" Lance get off of Keith and get some tissues. Lance cleans himself then he grabs some more and cleans Keith's opening. After they get cleaned up they both take a shower together, washing each other. They put on some clean boxers and get in bed. Keith spoons Lance. Lance wraps his arm around him. "I love you so much" Keith says then he kisses Lance. "I love you too" Then they fall asleep knowing Pidge and Hunk probably heard everything.


End file.
